In Regards
by Her Name Is Erika
Summary: Quinn Pensky writes a letter regarding Fanfiction. QuinnLogan. Mentions other couples.


**A/N: Okay, here's my Quogan oneshot. Enjoy. There's nothing really for me to say now. I have a horror idea swarming in my head, after watching Paranormal State. You don't know what it is, Google it up. That won't come to light until summer time, so I have time to plan.**

**Disclaimer: Story number 79, and still this doesn't not belong to me. **

* * *

**In Regards**

Hello Fanfiction Writers,

This may come as a shock to you all, but this, in fact, is Quinn Pensky.

I stumbled on this website while doing extensive research on a topic I'm not supposed to actually go into due to the FBI's quite unnecessary warning. Let's just say this research requires a subject under a prolonged hypnotic state, the small amount of pure plutonium and nitrous oxide. I hardly think this will endanger anybody. A loss of consciousness and self-will never had any detrimental consequences because it's never really been tested, but honestly, what's the harm? I hardly think this will endanger anyone regardless. Right, I'm sworn under Federal Law not to go deeper than I already have.

Uniformed cretins.

But aside from that…um, mishap, I would like to thank you for writing all of these great, diverse stories about us. Not only are they well-written but they are simply amusing. The ones written in the future are quite amusing to us. In all honesty, those are the ones we read with a laptop, sharing popcorn. Some of them have yet to be updated, so please continue. Our made-up fictional lives are way more interesting than the ones we live now. For the most part, I appreciate that you understand us and really get us in character – for example, most of you picked up on the fact that Coco's car does smell like left over cookie dough, expired ravioli and tears. It's true that tears can have an aroma of sorts, but that's beside the point.

On behalf of everyone, I'd like to express my gratitude.

After all, we're just people like you, so I find it mind-boggling.

The next thank you is most on mine and Logan's part but I'm writing this because "speeches and letters aren't my thing" – his words exactly, and I frankly have a lot of things to address. Many of the stories are actually Logan and myself, so that makes me feel very humbled (and Logan too, but he has an odd of showing that – I love him anyhow). I would also like to commend the person that coined the now-ever popular "Quogan" term. I find that endearingly funny, and I will always remember that.

I think I've read most of them already but Logan and I have our top five. I won't mention them, but we have our most favourite ones. I've complied them in a different supplementary folder in my computer. I can't keep of how many stories about Logan and myself there are – some short, some quite long – but the counter on my zap watch gives me a count 544, well, now 545. But I know this is getting a bit repetitive and redundant, but I'm overflowing with gratitude right now.

The variety on this site is refreshing, and new friendships and relationships are being explored because of it, so we owe all you out there that.

All in all, thank you for respecting all of us enough to write us well, and in character too.

I have to include this or Michael will attempt to make me laugh. He still doesn't know I faked the last time, except Chase.

Michael thinks all of the stories on here are "drippin'".

Now that I've said the positive, there are few unfortunate things I have to put out there and address, because I found a few discrepancies and I couldn't have a clear conscience until I address them.

**Mark:** Now, I understand most of you were blown away when Mark dumped me for Brooke. Most of you were furious. And believe me, so was I. I was blind slighted as well, and this is me we're talking about, but I have to just say that, neither Logan nor myself hate him. Are Logan and Mark friends? Most definitely not. He was picking on him long before we became a couple, so the fact that he was secretly after me while I dated Mark is a bit of a stretch. Of course, Logan exhibits hostile feelings towards Mark, but doesn't he do that to everyone? For Einstein's sake, he argues with Michael _and_ Lola routinely even though I'm trying to get him to cut back on that, but he seems to get along most with Lisa and Vince. I'm his girlfriend and we argue as well, our opinions and views clashing. Logan shows more hostility towards Mark because he "hates any dude that has the balls to make a girl cry" – his words exactly. Even Mark wanted me back, I wouldn't take him up on that when I'm so happy with Logan already, and despite the way our relationship ended, I don't think even he would have the capability take me away forcefully like a few stories on this site portray. I would most definitely to handle myself in that situation instead crying about it all the time, as again a few of you write me as. I may be in a relationship but I'm independent, first and foremost. As for Mark and I go, we're friends and nothing more. Besides, Mark seems to be content single but he and Stacy seemed to hit it off nicely at prom, so we'll see.

**Dana: **Logan told me he honestly he used to like her in the eighth grade and it was a difficult thing to get over her in the ninth grade. He told me that didn't happen until almost tenth grade. So, when I read some stories about Dana coming back and me and her go at it, and "compete" for Logan's attention, I merely laugh in harmless mocking. According to Logan, he called her in France and told her one day. She laughed so hard, she almost couldn't breathe, was what he told me. That's one thing Dana and I agree on – those stories are comedic relief for us. Seriously, when Dana found out about us, she merely said, "Good luck, Quinn. Call me for anything, and I'll back you up. You'll need the help." Duly noted, Dana.

**Stories on Teen Pregnancy: **Please understand that I'm not putting anyone down who does, because it's not my right and it is you people who are the writers, but I've seen this done quite frequently and I have to say that I highly doubt this would actually happen. I'm young, and like all teenagers, I have the natural built-in curiosity to want to explore my own body and my sexuality. But I'm careful. Logan and I understand that – and if we do choose to…uh, have alone time with each other, per say, I highly doubt it would result in pregnancy, since we do use protection. I have my whole life ahead of me to become a mother, and I would prefer a large family, maybe four or five children, since I'm an only child and coincidentally, Logan is too. But in reality, Logan and I would never be teenage parents. Although, I have to give major kudos to the author of _Shreds of Innocence_. _If_, and it's a monstrous IF, it were to happen, it would most likely end up transpiring that way for the most part, so thanks for the realism. Oh, and Chase and Zoey also wanted to second my thoughts on my first half of this message on the teen pregnancy, because there have been a considerable amount of stories on them with this subject too.

**Miscellaneous:** I would just like to alert everyone to the fact that despite previous occurrences, Rebecca has become an acquaintance of ours and as ironic as it is, she and James have now become an item. So, no, Rebecca doesn't hold any grudges and doesn't spend time plotting how to cause Chase and Zoey's "demise". Chase and Zoey, in fact, have all really talked it over with Rebecca and James just to get actual closure. I believe they did this, the first week of this year in fact, according to Zoey. As I'm writing, they're on a double date at the PCA theatre. Chase and James have bonded because not only do they both play guitar avidly, they have the same sardonic sarcastic type of humor. So, I just wanted to address that too.

And no, neither Logan nor myself are affiliated with anyone by the name of **Erin Sanders** or **Mathew Underwood**. We get asked that a lot. I should search them up on Zaplook and see what results come up. I'm intruged.

Oh, and Lola will never let me live it down if it slips my mind, but Lola says thanks for the few that dubbed her and Vince "the next Brangelina" because she's so sure it'll happen.

"We'll be like Reggie Bush and Kim Kardashian, but way hotter, duh!" Yes, her words exactly. But she's by best friend, almost like my sister, so I love her.

Currently though, I'm fighting off her protests regarding me getting the cartilage of my ear pierced. Now, she's trying to strike a compromise. But I think it's just an excuse to have me accompany her while she gets her navel pierced one day. I know she'll do it.

But getting back on my tangent, I hope this letter helped you understand my deepest regard for Fanfiction, itself.

Truly, I have an astounding appreciation for the art, so keep writing. Bye for now.

Sincerely,

Quinn.

* * *

**A/N: This had been sitting on my laptop for a couple of days, and I didn't know how to finish it until now, so here it is. I also wrote this as entertainment so I'm sorry if this offended anyone. That was my intention at all. I just wanted to keep this in the canon world, just because, but I have another drabble for The Little Things In Between forming in my head, so I will scribble that down. I hope I got Quinn's voice enough since she and Dana are my favourite characters to write as of late. **

**Sorry to say, I should be more happy sounding, but something happened yesterday with my mom. It's nothing serious. Nothing like that, but it's serious, so I'm a little mad because my mom is like my BFF and all. So…yeah. I'm not depressed, but ticked off. **

**I just put out a Dana-centric oneshot a couple days, and even if you hate Dana, please review that and let me know what you thought of it. I'd appreciate it. It's called The Words Unsaid. So, thanks for letting me know what you thought. **

**I have a couple of things to say: one, I just pictured a false love/hate/even more hate relationship between Lola and Jeremiah Trottman in the future because of Wrestling when Lola flirts with him so he could put her on TV. Their dynamic up there was funny with glares Jeremiah kept throwing her. So, I've grown to like the idea of Lola/Jeremiah Trottman a tad before common sense tells me it would be a one-way ticket to divorce once the hangover wore off, lol. **

**And two, remember QUOGAN DAY is on the 24th of February – the first annual, so show your Quogan love on that day with fics, arts, icons…anything! It would be cooler if Erin/Matt actually knew about the day celebrating their character's romance, and the ultra-cool Marin friendship!**

**Okay, now you can review! HAPPY SEDDIE DAY! Who's pumped for iKiss?! ME! **

**-Erika**


End file.
